1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving module for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a driving module for a vehicle which generates a driving force to drive a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vehicle may be divided into a body forming the external appearance of the vehicle and a chassis to which various devices are connected.
The chassis includes main devices including a driving source generating driving force to drive the vehicle, such as an engine or a motor, a power transmission device, a steering device, a suspension device, a braking device and the like.
Combustion engines are mainly used as driving sources installed in vehicles. Among combustion engines, a combustion engine using a volatile fuel compresses the fuel under the condition that the fuel is well mixed with oxygen in the air so as to achieve complete combustion and then obtains kinematic energy directly using heat energy generated during combustion. Such a combustion engine using a volatile fuel causes depletion of petroleum resources and environmental pollution due to exhaust gas and thus, electric vehicles have been highlighted as a substitute for combustion engines.
An electric vehicle, which does not use petroleum fuel and an engine and is driven by rotating a vehicle driving motor using electricity accumulated in a battery, may be a pollution-free vehicle not causing exhaust gas.
Further, a refrigerating cycle device including a vehicle interior air conditioning compressor, a condenser, an expansion unit and an evaporator may be installed in a vehicle to cool or heat the interior of the vehicle.
The vehicle interior air conditioning compressor compresses a refrigerant and, in the case of an electric vehicle, may be installed separately from a vehicle driving motor. The vehicle interior air conditioning compressor may be installed at a position separated from the vehicle driving motor for prevention of vibration or service and a space may be formed between the vehicle interior air conditioning compressor and the vehicle driving motor.
In a conventional vehicle, a vehicle interior air conditioning compressor and a vehicle driving motor are separately installed and thus space utilization in the interior of the vehicle is low and an assembly process of the vehicle is complicated.